Star Wars: The Four
by CallMeOaksie
Summary: Turns out Anakin wasn't the only man born through the force. Isayah is the youngest of those four, and even though he's never met the other three. He somehow knows that if he and Obi-Wan Kenobi's only legacy don't destroy the other remaining two, the Galaxy will be in a state to dark to ever bring balance back to. Chapter name on you guys. Jurassic park crossover because dinosaurs.


**A/N**

 **hey guys!**

 **I'm working on a second (and maybe third...spoilers) fanfic so that if I'm unmotivated or out of ideas for one I can work on another, isn't that great?! Also it means if you get bored of one you can read another, a double edged sword... In a good way. Sorry this one is a bit short (but hey, chapter one of the pack was super short, so this is an improvement) it'll get longer as I introduce more characters...spoilers...**

 **Enjoy!**

Kenobi

It had been seventeen years since he should have died. Seventeen years since he had been turned on by his allies, his own men, and his friends. Anakin was now the cyborg Sith Lord Darth Vader. His only hope so far had been Vader's son, Luke Skywalker.

Until today.

Today, he would make sure there was a Jedi who was ready to defeat the empire if Skywalker failed.

Only a year after the galactic empire arose, the Kaminoans had been nearly wiped out, the imperial stormtroopers had taken over the cloning facilities, but there was one small place left.

Kamino's moon Rishi had seemingly been uninhabited after the troopers of the 501st legion destroyed their own base during the clone wars. However a small group of Kaminoans, after the clone rebellion, had escaped to Rishi, and set up a small cloning facility there. People paid good money to be cloned. But today, no charge would be given to master Kenobi.

The kaminoans hated the empire, and if they had warriors they would probably have joined the rebellion.

After entering the facility, he was warmly welcomed by the cloners, but quickly escorted to the lab. He only had one reason to be here.

He was going to use the midichlorians from his own blood to create a Jedi clone trooper, capable of long range, lightsaber, and hand-to-hand combat. But most importantly, it would be entirely capable of using the force. It would have no genetic changes, except for the force. He would be the one to finish what master Kenobi's original padawan started. The Galaxy would finally have piece. Obi-Wan knew his time was coming. But master Qui-gon jin had shown him the way to living passed death. Then he could train the man further. He had picked out a fine name for the young Jedi-to-be: Jens Hantenong. A name that sounded brilliant, and would not be forgotten by those who heard it, and yet it had nothing to do with the Jedi order or the mandalorians. Jens Libratus Hantenong would be the man who set the Galaxy free from the evil clutch of the sith.

But it would take time.

"You know what to do?"

The Kaminoan's voice woke the Jedi from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm ready" Kenobi replied, he held the syringe in his hand and stuck the needle in to his arm, taking blood from his body. He handed it to the Kaminoan, "We will get back to you in six months"

"Six?"

"A human child, if given perfect conditions, can be fully developed in only six months."

Kenobi nodded, he wondered how fast a clone trooper was fully developed?

He would leave here after a few days, back to Tatooine.

Until Jens was 'born' Kenobi would continue to protect young Luke.

Isayah

At only fourteen, Isayah reckoned he had a pretty tough life. He had been getting stacks of homework, he was working for his friend Ning's father three days a week, and had been getting his hut ready for an inspection by his landlord.

It's a hard life for a teenager.

He had been waking home from work with Ning, who often walked to the bar for a quick drink with him.

"What you want today?"

"Nothing thanks Ning, the landlord is coming tomorrow, I've got two hours of homework to do, and I want to spend some time finishing of my gun." Isayah had made a new gun every two years since he was ten. Every two years since his parents ran off to join the rebellion and left him behind. "Alright, see you in two days when you come b-"

"School..."

"Oh yeah, I'm such a womp rat sometimes"

Isayah could not help but laugh. It was his one weakness, no matter how hard he tried not to he would always laugh at other's stupidity.

Ning turned off to go to the bar and the young man kept walking, alone.

But he only got a few steps before he heard something behind a plant, a small chitter, followed by a pained squeak. He pulled the bush away, to find a small animal, covered in downy green feathers, with darker stripes along it's back. But also on it, were slashes all over. One eye from it's reptilian head was ripped out, and it's throat was clearly visible sticking out of its open neck, it squeaked in fear as the boy picked it up, careful not to touch any of it's cuts and yelled "Ning, I got your dad a new patient!"

Emerald

Only a few minutes ago, the young Demonbird had been perfectly fine, except of course, for the hurt on the inside from the abduction of his whole family for experiments. He had been waddling down to where he knew there was a helper, someone who took creatures from the bushes and helped them get better, when he saw the shimmerer. It was one of the black ones, with blue shimmers. He had roared at it, he was a little bigger than it, but there were two of them, he tried to run but they were to fast for him, so all he could do was try to fight, and they ripped him to pieces. They heard two voices, and ran away. Emerald smelt the helper on both of them and called for help until one of them came and picked him up. This one was good, he made sure not to touch the hurty bits. The other one came, and they walked to the helper, who put a sharp thing in him. It hurt a lot, but after a while, he started to feel sleepy, before losing consciousness.

When he woke up, his neck was very itchy, he went to scratch it but the human he saw before told him not to touch it. He obeyed without question, and wandered around, he was in a cage, he knew it was just to keep him safe but it was still frustrating he could not wander around. He chittered to the young human, they were about the same size, so they looked each other right in the eyes. He asked about what happened while he was asleep, and the boy explained that the helper had stitched up his neck and all his big cuts. And cleaned all the smaller ones. Using the soft part of his finger tip, he could feel the thread running down his neck. He sighed, he was hoping he would never get hurt this badly. He had no idea what was going to happen when he got out, but one thing was for sure.

He was forever in this young human's debt.

Cody

It had been seventeen years since he turned on his general, his ally and his friend. He regretted it more than ever, maybe if he hadn't and refused to carry out the emperor's order he would still have both his arms, one had been sliced of by a Jedi who had crashed through the training centre and led a full rebel attack on the base in Kamino. Maybe if he had chosen Kenobi over the Emperor he wouldn't have to fly to find a doctor with only one hand. He had seen what disagreement could become if concentrated, if someone had been that against the emperor , then something was very wrong with the man he had been taken orders form his whole life. There was a Tie fighter very close that he knew about, he could set the auto pilot to Rishi, he knew there was a medical base there, it had been built over the rubble of the base that he had helped Captain Rex, Fives, Echo and Heavy blow up. He found the fighter, and tried to open the cockpit, but it was locked, he knew who could unlock it it had been thrown into the ocean, so he levered it open with his severed arm. He climbed in, with some effort, and set the autopilot to Rishi. It would only be a few minutes, but it seemed like forever with his injury. When he arrived, he slowly climbed out and walked in. He told who was guarding the door that he was leaving the empire and needed a new arm. The guard seemed sceptical, but after seeing the emptiness where an arm should be, it let Cody in. He explained his situation to the receptionist, who directed him to a room, where his other arm was measured, and he got to watch his new robotic arm be designed. He would get full medical treatment tomorrow, but until then he would just get a cover to stop his wound becoming infected. He was offered accommodation until he could get his new arm in and hooked up to his body. He was given a keycard before being directed to where he would stay. But on his way, he saw someone who he watched die.

"General Kenobi!"

The Jedi looked at him, completely unaware of who it was. The Commander remembered he didn't have his old customised armour, and to the Jedi he probably looked like a random one-armed stormtrooper. He then called out, "It's me! Cody!"

In his realisation, Kenobi waved, before bringing his hood up and walking away.

"No! Wait! I want to talk to you, to apologise, to...to talk to you!"

Kenobi waved his hand, and said "you do not need to talk to me"

What, no, he did need to talk to the Jedi, no he didn't, what? He did...not. He was getting too confused. He punched himself in the head. Perhaps he did a little too hard, because he knocked himself out. The last thing he saw was a Kaminoan, before everything went black.

Rex

Rex had been looking for more rebels for fifteen years, but had grown too old. Curse his accelerated ageing! He sat in his small apartment browsing the Holonet, when he saw an article that read:

SHOCKING DISCOVERY REVERSES AGEING AND STOPS ACCELERATED GROWTH

Rex continued to read about this 'discovery'. The procedure could be carried out in most hospitals on the south half of Coruscant, which is where Rex lived (not in a hospital, on the south half of Coruscant) it was strangely cheap, Rex didn't have a lot of money, it would reverse ageing and stop accelerated growth. It was perfect for him! He got in his rusty speeder and flew directly to the nearest large hospital. There was a surprisingly small amount of people there. He had no idea why, there was a bigger hospital only a kilometre away, they were probably there. He walked in, and hardly had to explain what he wanted before being ushered into a room that seemed more like a laboratory than anything. He was sat down, and the doctor explained that the syringe he was holding was to slow down his ageing. Rex took a deep breath, he still hated needles. And gritted his teeth as it was shot into his shoulder. He sighed, it still hurt, but at least the needle was away. The doctor then said he needed to know how old Rex wanted to be brought back to. Rex had a long hard think about this, thirty would be good, but that's only another twenty years before he would grow old again, maybe twenty? But no, he wanted just a little longer. "Eighteen" he said, the doctor told him that they would need a blood sample to work out how developed Rex would be at eighteen. Rex sighed, this was going to be a long visit.

Mo

After almost a day of waiting, it had finally been Mo's time for his age-reversal. He had queued here and not the other hospital, as he did not think they would have it, he was probably wrong. There were likely people laughing at him as he stood here, only just getting in. He walked in, they injected a serum that slowed his ageing, took a blood sample to help them work out his developmental stage at each year of life, and gave him a small pile of sheets to fill out before even speaking to him. When he told them he had decided he wanted to go back to seventeen, he was guided into a large tank full of light blue liquid, sealed the lid of the tank, punched in a few numbers, and the doctor and nurse relaxed, watching the clone commander grow younger and younger. There was a sweet smelling gas in his breathing apparatus, he banged on the wall of the tank, but the doctor seemed to be telling him to relax. He continued to try to break the glass, until he started to feel sleepy. He let his eyes close, until he was completely gone.


End file.
